clockwork_and_simulacramsfandomcom-20200213-history
Boris Alexiyevich Gusov
Player: Will Age: 30 Lifepaths: Village Born (Born near the Kremlin village in the County of Rusyna), Smuggler, Freebooter, Barkeep, Whoremonger Beliefs, Instincts, and Traits Beliefs (updated 9-22-2018) # I assume this belief happens before the 6 month break: I will approach Amelia Morel about stabilizing the situation in Greymist. I don’t care how she does it as long as it gets done but I will share my opinions: I will suggest she provide steel to the Leafborn instead of the king and form an alliance with them against Blackbriar and the Vals. I will also suggest she seek the assistance of the Fruits in Crowstead to train a new police force in Greymist. Criminals should be criminals, not military or police. # While Amadeus and I have been away, Roxanne has been employing Garth Mikkelson for musical entertainment at the Singing Dragon. I fired him years ago due to his outrageous prices and demands. To make matters worse he has been using the stage at the Singing Dragon to trash heavy metal and campaign for Oromo Williams. I will warn Amadeus and get this musical and political plague removed from my bar. # With the volatility of the situation in Greymist my new organization cannot afford to wait a day to receive news while I am in Crowstead. I will look for a way to make news travel faster from my people in Greymist to Crowstead (pigeon mail, telegraph, magic, etc) Completed Beliefs Instincts # I will never become a Nobleman. # I always look for the good in people. # A polite man will never refuse a drink when offered. Traits 8 pts. (Burned) * Paranoid (1pt) * Cold-blooded (1 pt) * Bastard (4 pts) * Good Listener (1 pt) * Pragmatic Outlook (1 pt) Artha (updated 9-22-2018) Fate: 15 Persona: 4 Deeds: 1 pg 71 Stats & Attributes (Burned: 8M 16P) Wounds Skills (Updated 9-22-18) 3 pts (burned) - General 23 pts (burned) - Lifepath Master Skill List: persuasion, falsehood, appraisal, law-wise, forgery, stealthy, inconspicuous, intimidation, appropriate weapon, countryside-wise, fortress-wise, mercenary company-wise, foreign languages, war-wise, loot-wise, extortion-wise, drink-wise, '''drunk-wise, '''haggling, prostitute-wise, city-wise, guard-wise Advancing: Pg 42-43 Skill List: 252 Skills Being Learned (Updated 9-22-18) Resources (56 Burned) Gear and Possessions Finery (5 rps) Shoes (1 rp) Traveling Gear (1 rp) Property Singing Dragon Saloon & Cabaret (20 rps): A medium sized bar with modest accomodations (both nightly and hourly rates) and a performance stage. Located in the new section of the city. Relationships Roxanne Gusov (6 rps): Alewife, Actual Wife. Convinced him to leave the mafia. Manages the front of the Singing Dragon. (Skeleton in Closet) Benjamin Craske (1 rp): Witch Hunter (Meddleman) of the Corpore Sano. Killed Boris' father, Alexis DuMonde, 20+ years ago. Affiliations Singing Dragon Saloon & Cabaret (10 rps): The Staff of the establishment Gusov founded several years ago when he gave up the Mafia life. 1 circles test Drakoni (Unified Greymist Underworld): 6 circles test Maybe combine with above? Mahari: +1 Treeborn/Leafborn: +1 dealings with treeborn Reputations Ironclad Barkeep (7 rps): +1D. Keeps a safe quiet and entertaining place for nobles to escape the more "restrictive" parts of city life. Infamous Bastard: -1D with nobility (and presumably the Meddlemen). Greymist Mafia Greymist: +1 Resource Test 48-72, Underworld control. Friends with the King: +1 Contacts c Vasili (dead): Bratva leader I killed in Greymist and his father Vasili "New Mafia Guy" "Dwarf" - Hurgur "Treeborn Guy" Garth Mikkelson - Asshole but very talented singer who hates heavy metal but supports Oromo Williams. Natalia - "Babushka" Informant and Medicine woman in Greymist Player Notes Rufus Von Klempt - Meddler Red c 9-15-2018 - A Bard who is a very good singer and hates heavy metal has mounted a strong campaign in Eastgate.Category:PC Category:Bastard Category:Ruthenia Category:Buisness owner Category:Corpore Sano